geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea
Listings * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is the 9th Pokémon movie, and the 4th and final one from the Advanced Generation. As indicated by the title, elements from the Nintendo DS game Pokémon Ranger play a large part. It was released on July 15, 2006 in Japan, and in United States, Cartoon Network aired the film on March 23, 2007 at 7:00 p.m. and after its première came a repeat at 9:30 p.m. * The film was the first film released in North America to include a Pikachu short, which is Pikachu's Island Adventure, since Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker. This was the first film to have the new Pokémon USA English voice cast since the rights of the show's acquisition from 4Kids Entertainment. Paramount Pictures Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures PIXAR Animation Studios. it was the first full-length Pokémon film to ever be released in its original aspect ratio on Region 1 DVD. With a feature running time of 1 hour and 45 minutes, it's currently the longest film in the Pokémon franchise made-to-date. The story continues with Ash, May, Max and Brock venturing through the Battle Frontier. This is the last film to feature May and Max as main characters in the series. The movie's theme song is titled "Mamoru Beki Mono" by Sowelu. * Yuyama visited the ruins of Rome, the city of Naples and the island of Capri, all in Italy, to get ideas of the setting for the film. Pokémon Short * Pikachu's Island Adventure Plot * An egg belonging to the mythical Pokémon Manaphy floats across the ocean before it is collected by mercenary Phantom the Pirate, but the egg is subsequently taken by Jack Walker, a Pokémon Ranger disguised as one of Phantom’s crew members. Walker joins the Marina Group, a traveling circus family that specializes in Water-types, to deliver the Manaphy egg to Samiya, an undersea palace built by the People of the Water, whom the Marina Group are descendants of. Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and their friends Brock, May, and her brother Max bugs bunny and the gang become lost on their journey and encounter the Marina Group and inadvertently become involved with Walker’s mission. * When Phantom leads an assault after the egg, Manaphy hatches in May’s arms, who then recognizes her as its mother. The group escapes Phantom to a network of ruins belonging to the People of the Water, where Ash and his friends learn about Samiya. Walker declines Ash and his friends’ further involvement with his mission and departs in a boat with the Marina Group toward Samiya, however Manaphy shows discomfort without May’s presence, forcing Ash and his friends along anyway. Manaphy leads the boat toward Samiya, and to Walker’s dismay, May and Manaphy bond closer. Walker requests that Ash helps him separate the two, but May overhears them and becomes heartbroken over her and Manaphy’s inevitable farewell. One day, May loses her bandana to the wind and Manaphy embarks far into the ocean to retrieve it. Lizabeth, the Marina Group’s daughter, along with Ash and his friends board a submarine to search for Manaphy, eventually finding it along with Samiya during the expected lunar eclipse. Unbeknownst to them, Phantom had been in pursuit. * While exploring Samiya, the group encounters Phantom, who is able to open the chamber to the Sea Crown, the temple’s central artifact consisting of numerous large crystals. Phantom begins to remove the crystals, causing Samiya to flood and sink deeper into the ocean. The group escapes to the submarine while Walker confronts Phantom, reconnecting most of the crystals to the crown before he, Phantom, and one of the crystals, are washed away by the flood. Determined to save its home, Manaphy returns to the crown chamber with Ash, Pikachu and May in tow, while Lizabeth, Brock, and Max are forced to depart in the submarine. Ash and May reconnect the remaining crystals and notice one is missing. While escaping the flood, Ash finds the last crystal in a fountain. He puts Pikachu, May, and Manaphy in an air capsule that was part of Phantom’s submarine before swimming to the completely flooded chamber and reconnecting the crystal, causing Samiya to rise to the ocean’s surface. * While May and Pikachu mourn Ash’s apparent sacrifice, Phantom appears and kidnaps Manaphy. Ash, surrounded by a glowing aura from the Sea Crown, pursues Phantom and retrieves Manaphy. Phantom returns with his ship, but Manaphy leads an assault with several wild Water-type Pokémon to destroy the ship and subdue Phantom in its rubble. With Phantom arrested, Walker is able to deliver Manaphy safely to Samiya, completing his mission. May and Manaphy share a heartfelt farewell before the group watches Samiya return to depths of the ocean. Sometime later, Ash and his friends separate from Walker and the Marina Group and continue on their journey. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has ended up in the belly of a Wailord, only to be expelled into the air through the blow hole. Listings * MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea/Characters * MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea/Credits Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS